


Lucky Chance

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: There’s a lockdown in New York City. Fortunately it’s not all bad news.Written for Klaine Advent 2020
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71
Collections: Klaine Advent 2020





	1. Abashed

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy and predictable.  
> Better late than never. 
> 
> ****************

Kurt piled in through the front door of his apartment, loaded to the hilt. He’d been in a slight panic as he gathered everything off of his work desk after the announcement that until further notice, everyone was going to be working from home. The Vogue offices were going to be closed for the foreseeable future. Unheard of!

They hadn’t even been allowed to see the day out. The announcement had been made after lunch as they all stared at the television screen, listening to the state governor’s grim message. ‘Stay home, except for essential reasons’. The world was in the middle of a pandemic and New York was being hit hard. With that, everyone had started to leave the office with a few tearful goodbyes. 

Everything felt scary and unreal as Kurt shakily set out his work on his desk in his home office. He often did work from home, but suddenly being forced to.. it felt daunting. Whilst he enjoyed living on his own, he had a feeling this was going to be a lonely time. 

Kurt made himself a tea... standing by the window to drink it. Staring out at the streets below. Today they were as busy as ever, but all that was going to change. Life was going to change. 

He didn’t think he’d be able to concentrate on doing any more work today. His head was in turmoil. Instead he turned on the rolling news, only to regret it ten minutes later. Everything was sounding awful. He wasn’t sure how or when it was all going to end. 

He promptly turned off the television. If he was going to survive this intact, he was going to have to limit his news watching. Once a day should be a enough. It was probably going to be a time to catch up on those box sets he’d been meaning to watch. 

*

Just as Kurt was finally starting to relax, his phone rang.. making him jump out of his skin. He’d forgotten that normal things like phone calls could happen, what with everything being so surreal. His eyebrows rose when he saw who was calling. 

“Isabelle. Hi.”

“Hi Sweetie. How are you?”

“Oh you know. Still a little shell shocked, but I’ll be fine. You’re not still at the office are you?”

“About to leave any minute. I just have a favour to ask you.”

“Oh yes?”

“Actually it’s about Blaine.”

“Blaine Anderson?” The flirty guy from marketing who had men and women fawning all over him. He was the office charmer for sure.. but Kurt could see right through him. He’d probably be Mr nicey nice until he’d got into your pants, then he’d probably move on to his next conquest. He was supposedly gay, but Kurt had heard rumours that many a girl had ended up in his bed too. 

“Yes of course, Blaine Anderson. Listen I know this is a big ask.. and I’d offer myself but I have my parents staying with me at the moment. It’s already quite cramped in my apartment.”

Kurt suddenly had a bad feeling. He couldn’t quite place it. 

“What is it? Just tell me.”

“Blaine’s in between apartments at the moment. He was all set to stay with his brother in LA for a few weeks and work remotely until his new apartment was ready. He was due to fly out this evening. Kurt.. all flights are cancelled out of New York. Hotels are all full too. Those that are still open at least. I know you have a spare room....”

“There’s really no one else?” Kurt sighed. 

“Kurt,” Isabelle said softly. “Look.. he didn’t want me to ask, but I know you’d be the one person who’d be welcoming.” Did she really know him? “You’re such a kind person.”

“Okay,” Kurt interrupted. “There’s no need to butter me up. If there’s really no one else, I don’t want him with nowhere to stay. You’d better warn him though. I’m not always easy to live with, proved by the fact that I live alone.”

“Now I know that’s not true. You’re a sweetheart.”

“To you yes. But not to everyone else.”

“Nonsense. But seriously, thank you so much for this Kurt. I’ll put Blaine in a taxi right now. Just thank you. I love you.”

“Hmm.”

Kurt hung up the call. His bad feeling had been justified.. and now he had Blaine Anderson coming to stay for goodness knows how long. As if today wasn’t bad enough.


	2. Brake

30 minutes earlier

Isabelle sighed to herself as she sat her desk. What a day it had been. And it wasn’t over yet. She had quite a task on her hands. She was going to have to keep this small empire on track, mainly from her small office at home, for the foreseeable future. It wasn’t going to be easy, but she had a good team of people. They’d somehow manage. They had to. 

In the quiet of the office she suddenly heard movement. She’d thought everyone had left already, but obviously not. She got up and peeped out of her small sanctuary to see Blaine Anderson pacing the room, one hand messing his usually pristine curls as he moved. 

“Blaine?”

He started, looking up at Isabelle with wide frantic eyes. “Oh.. Isabelle..”

“Is everything okay?” She came towards him. 

Blaine gave a small scoffing noise. “I think.. I... can I stay here at the office?”

“For today you mean? Leave when you’re ready Blaine. Security will still be here.”

“I might have to live here. Will that be okay? I have everything I need. I can sleep on the couch. There’s a shower. I’m not sure about laundry, but I’ll figure it out. I have plenty of clothes with me,” he babbled. She followed Blaine’s eye line to the large suitcase in the corner of the room. 

Blaine continued to pace.. and she could see his mind ticking over. He was usually so put together. So in control. She’d never seen him like this.

“Blaine. Look stop. Please just calm down. Sit down, please. You’re making me feel exhausted. We’ll figure this out.. together. Tell me what’s going on.”

Blaine remained full of nervous energy, still unable to sit. “I’ve had to move out of my apartment. Remember I was going to work remotely until my new one was available? I was due to stay with my brother in LA. Now my flight has been cancelled. All the airports are closed. I’m not usually this unlucky.”

“Blaine!” Isabelle said a little more firmly. “Please just stop... and breathe. Just for a moment.”

“Sorry..” Blaine mumbled meekly, slumping down in a chair. 

“I’m going to get us both a bottle of water from the kitchen.. and then we’ll figure this out.”

*

“I would say you could stay with me.” Isabelle took a sip of her water, thinking. “But I have my parents staying. Space is already tight.”

“I do have a few friends in the city. Most already have roommates though.. plus I don’t really feel I can just roll up, the virus being what it is. Everyone’s being super cautious.”

Isabelle smiled. “You know, I might just know someone who can help. Someone already in our work bubble.”

“Oh?” Blaine puzzled. 

“Kurt Hummel. I can call him. He lives alone and he definitely has a guest room. I’ve even stayed in it.”

“Oh no. He won’t want that. He hates me.”

“Who? Kurt? Of course he doesn’t hate you. He couldn’t hate anyone. He’s a sweetheart.”

Blaine wondered if they were talking about the same person. Every time he tried to talk to Kurt, the other man was thoroughly unimpressed. Kurt could barely be in the same room as him, let alone allow him to move in to his apartment.

**

Blaine sat drinking his water, trying not to listen to Isabelle’s conversation with Kurt. He didn’t want to hear any inkling of any awful things Kurt might have to say about him.

But within no time at all Isabelle was back, a bright smile on her face. “That’s it. It’s all arranged. Let’s go and get you in a taxi. You’re off to stay with Kurt Hummel.”

****


	3. Careless

Kurt busied himself getting his guest room ready. Fortunately it was pretty tidy.. just needing the bed making up. He’d stopped using it as a dump everything storage room after a surprise visit from his dad and Carole one time. A lesson well learned. 

He almost wanted to laugh out loud at how bizarre today had been. Somehow the fact that Blaine Anderson was coming to stay was not even the strangest thing about the day. In fact, any other day Kurt probably wouldn’t have even agreed to it. 

Kurt took a deep breath... then sighed. He knew Blaine was a nice guy... someone he could fall for. But he’d fallen for guys before and ended up getting hurt. At some point he’d decided he wasn’t going to let that happen again. He couldn’t go through it anymore. 

Kurt wasn’t a bad person. He was perfectly capable of welcoming Blaine into his home. After all it must have been awful for Blaine to find out he was virtually homeless. He hoped that someone would’ve done the same for him if he’d been in the same situation. 

They’d both be able to make the best of the bad situation, he was sure. He just had to make sure he wasn’t careless with his heart. He just had to keep his head, protect himself from getting hurt.. and everything would be fine.


	4. Dispensable

Blaine didn’t usually get nervous, but standing outside Kurt’s front door he was as nervous as anything. Despite Isabelle’s words, Blaine really wasn’t sure that Kurt liked him and that thought alone wasn’t a nice feeling. 

Living in someone else’s home was a big thing. He was pretty sure that in Kurt’s eyes he was dispensable. If things between them didn’t work out, he couldn’t imagine Kurt would still want him living there. Worrying wasn’t going to help though. 

Kurt opened the door to Blaine, taking in Blaine’s dishevelled appearance and his suitcase in tow, with a sweep of his eyes. It didn’t look like a look of approval. 

Blaine’s mouth went dry as he took in the Kurt before him... looking nothing like the man he saw every day at the office. He usually wore his layered clothes like armour, but here he stood in a pair of soft yoga pants and long sleeved top, looking relaxed and gorgeous. 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Are you coming in? Or are you going to stand there all day?”

Blaine remembered his manners. “I’m so sorry about this Kurt. Are you sure it’s okay?” 

“You’re here now. Just come inside.”

Blaine went inside, taking in the room in front of him. He knew it would be tasteful. This was Kurt Hummel after all. He just didn’t expect it to look so homely. 

“I just don’t how to thank you for this,” Blaine babbled. “I’m sorry you were put in this position. Your apartment looks amazing by the way.”

Kurt nodded. “Let me show you your room.”

Blaine followed Kurt into a spacious bedroom, one wall lined with cupboards. The bed was large and looked comfortable and inviting. He suddenly felt tired. 

“Well make yourself at home, I guess. There’s plenty of room to store your things. Make yourself comfortable.”

“Thanks again for this Kurt. I hope you know how grateful I am.”

Blaine heard Kurt sigh. “Look. I get that you’re grateful and I know you don’t want to be an imposition. But this isn’t your fault. It’s just a weird time right now. There’s no need to apologise or thank me all the time”

“Got it. No thank yous and no sorries. I’ll try.” Blaine had only been here for a few minutes and he was already saying the wrong thing. He did, however, understand where Kurt was coming from. 

“Good. Right. Come through when you’re ready. I’ve got a bottle of wine I think we should crack open.”

*

Blaine unpacked a few things into his new room, deciding he’d do the rest later. It seemed rude, even though tempting, to hide away from Kurt for too long. Also Kurt had mention wine, so maybe it was time to bite the bullet and venture out. Blaine usually thrived on getting to know people, but so far Kurt had been one of the few he’d been unable to charm. 

Kurt was sitting on the couch when Blaine made his way to the living area. 

“I’ve started without you,” Kurt announced, already relaxing with a wine glass in his hand. “Help yourself.” He gestured to the wine bottle on the coffee table... a spare wine glass for Blaine sat next to it. 

“Ooh.” Blaine poured himself a glass, sitting down next to Kurt. “This is that wine that Marc Jacobs bought us all for Christmas. Are you sure you wanted to drink it today?”

“What are we saving it for? My next dinner party? Oh yes... I can’t have one. I might never be able to have one ever again.” Kurt took a big sip from his glass. 

Blaine laughed. “When you put it like that...”

“Also it’s easily replaceable. I know for a fact that Isabelle still has a box of these bottles in her office.”

*


	5. Event

Kurt was up bright and early the next morning. It may be the weekend, but they had to get themselves organised for working from home... and how they were going to adjust. Kurt had his office, but they needed to set Blaine up in the living area. This might be for a while, so they both needed to be comfortable. 

Kurt put on some coffee and then as soon he heard some movement, set about making breakfast. Blaine had let it drop last night that his usual breakfast was ‘lucky charms’ or sometimes even pop tarts. Ugh. Well all that was about to change. Kurt wasn’t going to allow any food of that kind in his apartment, whether Blaine liked it or not. 

They’d got to know each a little as they’d chatted last night.. and Kurt had been pleasantly surprised how easy Blaine had been to talk to. Their conversation had been mainly about work... or about people from work. Anyone who says they don’t enjoy office gossip has got to be lying. 

“Mmm, breakfast smells good.” Kurt looked up to see Blaine, sleep ruffled and gorgeous.. still in his sleep clothes.. his hair a riot. How could someone look so effortlessly good first thing in the morning. 

Kurt took a breath. “It’s only scrambled egg with wholemeal toast. When we go shopping we can get some things you like. Healthy things.”

“I love eggs and toast,” Blaine told him as Kurt put the plate of food in front of him. “This is amazing. Thank you.”

Kurt sat down opposite him. “We can take it in turns to make breakfast if you like. For the future. Assuming you know how to do more than pour out a bowl of cereal.”

“Ha. Yeah. I can cook. I just got a bit lazy since I’ve been living on my own. I like to have someone to cook for I guess. Actually it’s probably more important than ever to keep healthy at the moment. We need to be able to fight off this virus the best we can if we’re unfortunate enough to catch it.”

“Hmm.” That made Kurt perk up. “We do. We should make a menu so we can stock up at the supermarket. We can do a list, get everything we need for a few days. Actually we should make a rota for cooking.. for everything really.”

Blaine laughed. “There’s a reason you always seem so in control. It’s because you are.”

Kurt sighed, feeling a little less enthusiastic. “You’ll be telling me I’m a control freak next.”

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing,” Blaine said softly. “I’d be happy if I could have my life a fraction as organised as you. Most of the time I’m just a mess.”

“A blessing and a curse,” Kurt muttered. 

“I promise it’s a good thing. Now come on, we’ve got a few lists to write. A trip to the supermarket is going to be quite a big event.”


	6. Farm

The weekend was turning out to be one of the best weekends Blaine had had in quite a while, especially since in the last few weeks everyone’s social life had become pretty much non existent. Blaine was comfortable with his own company, but he knew that if he was still living alone at the moment, life could easily become very lonely. 

He and Kurt pooled their ideas over a second mug of coffee, planning out some healthy meals for the next few days as they pored over Kurt’s favourite cookery books. 

“It’ll be fun try out some different recipes,” Blaine commented, “now we’ve got all this extra time. There’s all those slightly more unusual vegetables that I usually just look at, but never buy. It’ll be a good time to experiment.”

“Ooh,” Kurt said excitedly,” maybe we could go to that farm shop that everyone talks about sometime. It’s only a short drive out of the city. I’ve been meaning to go there. They do some great cheeses, apparently.”

“I love cheese.” Blaine’s face grew dreamy. 

“Whole Foods might have to do for now, as it’s local, but as soon as we’re allowed to travel, we should go.”

“Definitely.”

*


	7. Grey

Kurt was surprised how smoothly everything was going. After planning their menus, they’d sat and talked.. getting to know each other a bit more. It hadn’t taken him long to realise that this man was just as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside. He’d been quick to judge, based on office gossip and assumptions. He had a feeling he’d misjudged. 

“We should go for a walk later,” Kurt decided. “I can introduce you to the local area. Importantly, show you where to get the best takeaway coffee and pizza. The weather’s looking a bit grey, but I think we should just wrap up and go for it. We’re going to have to get used to getting out for daily exercise, whatever the weather. I’ve a feeling I’m going to be grateful for it.”

“Yeah, that’ll be good. I do need to get to know the area. I like to run actually. I might try and do that more often. How about you?”

“Uh. I usually do yoga. It’s part of my morning routine.” 

“You do! Oh hey maybe I could join you one day. I’ve always wanted to try yoga.”

“Um... yeah sure,” Kurt blushed. One advantage to living by himself was that he could do his morning yoga session in just his underwear, if he so chose. The apartment was usually warm and he only had himself to please. That might have to change now he was sharing his apartment though. “Of course. I think I’m gonna need some outdoor exercise too.... even if it’s only a walk.”

“Perhaps I’ll be able to persuade you to come for a run with me sometime,” Blaine beamed. 

“Maybe. Or maybe you’ll be going for extra long runs to get away from me for a few hours.”

“Well that could be the case both ways. There’ll probably be times you’ll be glad to escape from me too,” Blaine said. “But Kurt.. I won’t always want to do everything on my own. Let’s try and turn this into a positive. I honestly think this could work... and who knows, we might both make a new friend out of this terrible situation.”

“Yeah,” Kurt said thoughtfully. “You’re right.”

*


	8. History

Three days into the working week.. and Blaine was counting his blessings at how easy everything seemed to be going. They were actually getting on really well. Since being here, Blaine hadn’t really seen the Kurt that paraded the office, making Blaine feel insignificant. He realised that despite seeing Kurt at work, he’d never seen the real man behind the mask. 

Blaine had shared apartments before, and there’d always been initial hiccups.. but he and Kurt seemed to share similar ideals. They were both tidy and enjoyed many of the same interests, importantly with movies and television programmes, which meant they’d often spend the time after dinner relaxing with something trashy. 

Kurt appeared from his office with a groan. “That meeting was the biggest waste of time.”

Everyone from the office had been on what was to become a weekly company zoom meeting. It was realistically too many people for anything productive to happen, but he understood that Isabelle wanted to keep everyone motivated. “It was at least an hour too long,” Blaine agreed. 

“It’s not really lunchtime yet, but I think I need to get out for a coffee.” Kurt arched his back, hands on his waist.. emitting a bone cracking sound. “I’m seizing up.”

Blaine laughed at Kurt’s antics, leaning back in his chair at the dining room table which had become his desk. “Do you fancy some company? Now you’ve mentioned coffee, I want one too.”

Kurt initially looked surprised, but quickly nodded. “Yeah. Let’s do it. We need to learn to have a bit more down time. There’s nothing going on in the office that’s actually that urgent any more. We’re so conditioned to work long hours.. it’s hard to adjust. But for our sanity, I think we need to get out. 

*

They decided to sit on a bench in the square garden near the coffee shop. The day was cool, but full of potential. The sun just peaking out from behind a cloud. 

“So, do you like living on your own?” Kurt ventured, wondering if he should steer clear of this muddy topic. 

“Not particularly,” Blaine shrugged. “I mean I don’t hate it.”

“Probably useful if you, you know, want to bring someone back. Nosy roommates don’t do wonders for your love life,” Kurt blushed. 

Blaine rolled his eyes. “You haven’t by any chance been talking to Beth in accounts, have you?”

Kurt wasn’t sure where he first heard the rumours about Blaine’s sleeping around. He certainly knew Beth though. She loved to talk about everyone behind their backs. Gossip was her middle name and Kurt had been on the wrong end of her vicious tongue a few times. “Beth? Oh..”

“She and I have history.”

“You do! But I thought you were...” 

“Not that sort of history,” Blaine explained, screwing up his nose. “Although, if she had her way...”

“No way!” Kurt gasped. “What happened?”

“Not a lot really. She just set her sights on me. She wasn’t put off either when I told her that I’m not into girls. She got quite angry actually. Decided to get her revenge by telling false tales about me. I couldn’t be further from the one night stand type of guy she’s portrayed me as.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said. “I usually don’t listen to rumours. It’s my golden rule. I don’t know why I did.”

“Well now you know the truth,” Blaine smiled. “I’m glad to clear that up.”

Kurt took a sip of his coffee. “When I was younger, dreaming of living here in New York.. part of that dream was finding someone to share it with. I guess not all your dreams can come true. I mean.. at least I’ve got the career.”

“Yeah. I’ve ended up dating guys who I knew were wrong from the start. I just didn’t want to give up hope.”

Kurt gave a chuckle. “I didn’t mean for this to turn into one big pity party.”

“It’s good to get it out of our systems.”

*******


	9. Inconclusive

Blaine had left Kurt doing some very sexy yoga positions, to take his morning run. He ran up the stairs to Kurt’s apartment feeling spent, but at the same time invigorated. It was a good feeling. 

It was Kurt’s turn to make breakfast this morning. Blaine hoped he’d at least have the coffee on by now... if he wasn’t still contorting his body on the floor that was. In fact it’d be a nice welcome home to see Kurt in the what he had now learnt was the ‘downward dog’. All those layers Kurt wore to the office each day had obviously been covering up a pretty amazing body. 

Instead Blaine was faced with Kurt crying on couch... his eyes glued to the television screen... tears streaming down his face. 

“Kurt?” Blaine rushed over. “What’s wrong?”

“This.” Blaine looked at the television where Kurt was pointing. Lines of ambulances littered the road outside a hospital. “This is here in New York. So many people are dying.. those trucks.. they’re having to store bodies in them. We’re all going to die Blaine.”

“Hey..” Blaine knelt by Kurt. He was too hot and sweaty to sit on Kurt’s beloved couch.. even if there was a crisis. He grasped Kurt’s hand. “Come on now. Didn’t we decide we weren’t going to watch the news? The people dying are mainly already sick. I know it’s still awful.. but honestly, not everyone who catches the virus is going to die. We need to turn this off because worrying isn’t going to help anything.”

Kurt nodded tearily as Blaine reached for the remote.. firmly pressing the off button. 

“It’s inconclusive at the moment, but the evidence points to young healthy people having little or no symptoms. Even if we do catch it and are ill, it’s unlikely that it would be anything serious.”

“It’s still possible though,” Kurt said quietly. 

“Of course. But we’re doing our bit now. Staying at home. Stopping the spread. That’s all we can do right now. Worrying about the ‘what ifs’ isn’t going to change anything,” Blaine explained kindly, even though he knew that logically he wasn’t telling Kurt anything he didn’t already know. 

“You’re right,” Kurt nodded. 

“I’m always right.”

Kurt blinked, looking a lot more like his old self. “I’d quit while you’re ahead there Anderson.”

“Ooh.” Blaine got up, grinning, as he headed for the kitchen. His need for coffee was still needling at him. “Surname? Am I in trouble?”

“You will be if you touch anything in that kitchen while you’re covered in sweat. Go get in the shower. I’ll sort out breakfast.”

Blaine laughed as he headed off to the bathroom. Kurt couldn’t help smiling. 


	10. Join

Blaine would never have said he was a good sleeper. No matter how exhausted he was he’d nearly always end up waking up in the middle of the night.. unable to get back to sleep... leaving him exhausted in the morning. And don’t get him started on not being able to sleep in on his days off. He’d always wake at the crack of dawn, like it or not. 

However, since moving in to Kurt’s guest bedroom, sleep had no longer been a problem. It was the most comfortable bed Blaine had ever had the pleasure to sleep in, with bedding of probably some ridiculously high thread count... and pillows like soft fluffy clouds. Kurt Hummel didn’t do anything by halves. 

He was therefore surprised to find himself waking up at an ungodly hour that night... only realising what had woken him when he heard a noise outside his room. He’d always been a light sleeper, even as a child. 

He shot out of bed, opening the bedroom door to find Kurt pacing the moonlit room, clearly in some distress. “Kurt.. what’s happened?”

Kurt startled, before staring at Blaine with wide eyes. “Oh. My dad. Ive remembered he has a heart condition.”

“Hey,” Blaine said softly, “has something happened?” He guided Kurt to the couch to sit down. Kurt went easily. 

“No. He’s in Ohio.. so fortunately not here. But god Blaine. When this virus does become uncontrollable in Ohio, he’ll be on that list of people. The ones who end up in the hospitals. I can’t lose him. I can’t.”

Blaine sighed to himself, resigning himself to losing a few hours sleep. Kurt was worth it. “Look, it just means he’ll have to be extra careful. Didn’t you say your step mother used to be a nurse? I’m sure they’ll be sensible and follow the rules. You can call him tomorrow and make sure he knows to follow the rules.. how about that?”

Kurt frowned, nodding slowly. “Yeah. The morning yeah right. That makes sense.”

“I... shall I make us some tea? Not the kind to keep us awake you know.”

“Cool,” Kurt half smiled. “I’m sorry about all this Blaine. I think it’s all getting to me. You know.. in the beginning all this felt like a dream. It’s just sinking in that this is actually reality.”

Blaine passed a mug of chamomile tea to Kurt. Piping hot. “It’s completely understandable. Do you want to take your tea back to bed with you? Try and get some more sleep?”

“Oh. I think I might stay out here for a bit. Zone out in front of the tv. Do you mind?”

Blaine shook his head. “Of course not. Is it okay if I join you?” He grabbed a couple of blankets from the hall closet, passing one to Kurt. It seemed the right thing to do. 

Kurt snuggled a blanket round himself.. grateful for the warmth. “I think I’d like that.”

*****


	11. Knit

Kurt wandered out of his office, giving an exaggerated sigh as he flopped into the chair opposite Blaine. “Oh my god, I don’t believe it,” he exclaimed dramatically. 

Blaine looked up from his laptop, smiling...glad of the distraction. Plus Kurt’s dramatics were always entertaining. “Has Monica been causing you grief again?”

“No worse! Would you believe it? Isabelle wants to arrange a social on zoom. Thinks we all need some bonding. I can’t think of anything worse.” Kurt pulled a face. 

“I think it could be fun,” Blaine reasoned. “It’ll be nice to see everyone. Even if it is only on a screen.”

“Her actual words were ‘we need to knit the team together Kurt’. Since when does Isabelle say things like that?”

Blaine laughed. “Perhaps she’s missing us all.”

“Even worse. She’s talking about organising a quiz. Ugh. I hate quizzes.”

“Oh I don’t know. We could be a team. Pool our knowledge. A bottle of wine and a quiz. I think we’d enjoy it.”

“I suppose,” Kurt conceded. “It’s not like I can pretend to be busy.”

“See. You’re coming round to the idea.”

“Hmm.”


	12. Learn

The following evening they set themselves up at Blaine’s laptop, looking inside thirty five different homes. Kurt was going to have to try hard not to judge. He’d spent time arranging Blaine’s laptop so that his broadway original poster of Funny Girl was centre stage in their zoom call. He was always surprised at the faces who didn’t seem to care what their homes looked like to everyone. 

“I’m only agreeing to this because you promised we could have wine,”Kurt muttered, shutting up when he noticed everyone might be able to hear him. 

Blaine just laughed, topping up Kurt’s glass. He pointed out other people’s beverages which varied from alcohol to cups of tea or coffee. Brian, the geeky IT guy, was even indulging in a greasy looking pizza. “Everyone drinks at these things. It’s the only social life anyone has these days.”

“Now this is just for fun,” Isabelle smiled after everyone had a chance for a chat. Not that anything coherent was being said. She produced her quiz sheets. “Write down your answers and we’ll go through them at the end.” Then she blessedly put everyone on mute. 

Kurt was buoyed up by the first round of questions being based around broadway shows. Between he and Blaine, they pretty much knew all the answers. Then there was a fun round of weirdly named items of clothing. 

Then there was the dreaded sports section. Kurt left Blaine to it, disappearing off to the kitchen to top up their wine glasses and grab a bowl of snacks. He knew nothing about sport, but he didn’t mind. He was enjoying himself. Blaine was a great quiz mate and as a bonus even seemed to know a decent amount about sport. 

“Well that was fun,” Kurt said when they’d all waved goodbye and signed off. “Better than I’d expected. 

“So did you learn anything tonight? Blaine asked. 

“Yes. That there’s such a thing as a ‘boonie hat’” Kurt laughed. “Or did you mean...? It might have been a lesson in giving things a chance before writing them off.”

“Both good lessons,” Blaine smiled. 

***

“So did you call your dad in the end?” Blaine asked while they were sitting watching television. He hadn’t known whether to broach the subject or not. 

“Oh yeah,” Kurt nodded. “He’s doing all the right things and being careful. I don’t know why I was so scared. Sorry I freaked out.”

“Hey.. it’s fine. Every now and then I have a panic about everything too. Usually in the middle of the night, like you. I’m trying not to think too hard about the fact that I’m homeless in the middle of a pandemic.”

“Blaine.” Kurt turned to face him. “I’m glad you’re here. I think I would drive myself crazy if I was living on my own at the moment. You being here has been a blessing. Unless.. unless you don’t like it here.”

Kurt looked up to see Blaine grinning at him. “I’m loving it here. It’s just having some company. And it’s given us a chance to get to know one another.”

“That could have gone horribly wrong.”

“But it hasn’t has it?” Blaine touched Kurt on the hand. “I think it’s working out pretty well.”

Kurt wondered if he might send Isabelle a fruit basket, except he knew she’d be smug about it.


	13. Meet

“Have you always lived on your own?” Kurt asked as they sat opposite each other eating dinner. He was comfortable enough with his new roommate to ask those sort of questions now. 

“Me? No. In fact it’s only in the last year I’ve lived alone. Prior to that I was sharing my apartment with my now ex boyfriend. We’d met in college so I went from house sharing with friends straight to apartment sharing with a boyfriend.” Blaine screwed up his nose. 

“Oh. I’m sorry things didn’t work out for you.”

“Mmm. Turns out meeting your boyfriend in college doesn’t prepare you for the pressures of life in the big wide world. Or temptations,” Blaine added. 

“That’s awful. Oh.. assuming it wasn’t you who was tempted?” 

Blaine gave a low chuckle. “No. I stupidly thought I was in a grown up monogamous relationship. It was a big wake up call to find my boyfriend was sleeping with some other guy from his work.”

“Without wanting to sound glib... you’re probably better off without someone like that.”

“Oh defiantly. I can see that now. At the time though I was devastated.”

“You always seem so cheerful at work. How did I not realise you had all that going on....”

Blaine shrugged. “It’s easy to put on a front at work. I like work. It’s when you go back to an empty apartment that it hits home.”

“Still. I wish I’d known. I wish we’d known each other better.” Kurt looked sad. 

“Hey. I’m over it now. Let’s talk about something less depressing. What about you? Have you always lived on your own? This apartment’s definitely got your stamp on it. It’s gorgeous.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows. “I’m not sure I’m going to be able to cheer you up with a tale of frivolity and fun. I’ve lived alone since college. Thought that’s what I wanted. This pandemic is teaching me a lot about myself.”

“Well a pandemic isn’t really normal times. I don’t think you can judge things on that.”

“I know. I just think that in college I shared an apartment with girlfriends and by the end.. it was all very traumatic. Sure it was fun in the beginning, but friendships kind of fell apart. Mainly between the girls. But living in that environment became extremely stressful. At the time, living on my own was just a peaceful bliss in comparison,” Kurt explained. 

“I can see that,” Blaine smiled. “When you’ve got a stressful job you just want to come home to some tranquility.”

Kurt nodded. “I’d just started at Vogue. I was still trying to prove myself.”

“How about relationships? Anyone to relieve some of that tension for you?” Blaine grinned cheekily. 

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. “Stop that. I’ve dated.. but nothing long term. I’m sure you realise I’m not as easy going as you. Not as easy to get along with. As soon as I realised there wasn’t any future in a relationship, I’d end it. Couldn’t see the point.”

“What do you mean about not being easy to get along with?” Blaine looked genuinely puzzled. “I’m living with you.. and I haven’t noticed that at all. Whoever’s made you think that.. is wrong.”

“Blaine..” Kurt said patiently. “That’s because I’m living with you. You’ve made it easy.”

“No.” Blaine shook his head. “I disagree. I think you’re underselling yourself. I like people.. and can be nice to people I don’t really like when necessary. But we’re talking about short term interactions, not apartment sharing. Personally speaking I think it’s because we get along with each other.”

Kurt laughed. “This is turning into some mutual appreciation society.”

“Well if that’s what it takes for you to realise what a nice person you are, then I’m fine with that.”

****


	14. Nip

—

Blaine entered the living room, a spring in his step... freshly showered. He’d put the coffee machine on then set to making his speciality.. blueberry pancakes. He knew Kurt had a soft spot for those, even though he wouldn’t tolerate such an unhealthy breakfast every day. Whenever he made them he’d include some fresh fruit on the side, just to keep the breakfast to Kurt’s liking. 

He was somewhat startled to see Kurt already in the living room, already dressed...staring out of the large window to the street below. 

“Oh. You’re up already.” When Kurt didn’t turn round Blaine went over to his side, his eyes following where Kurt was looking. Two ambulances were racing towards the hospital, weaving in and out of the traffic. “That’s six ambulances in five minutes,” Kurt said sombrely. “I wish I could do something.. anything. I just feel guilty for being safe and healthy... but also so helpless.”

“Kurt,” Blaine said softly, placing a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “You should nip that thought in the bud. There are things we can do.”

“Well what?” Kurt said a little more harshly than he intended. Following it up with an apologetic glance at Blaine. 

But Blaine seemed to understand Kurt’s despair. “We’re already helping by staying home. I know that doesn’t sound much, but we’re lucky. We’re working. There’s a food bank near here. I was reading about it. We can get a bag of food to give in there when we go to the supermarket later.”

Kurt gave a weak smile. “That’s actually a really good idea. There’s so many people out of work at the moment. We can afford to help people who aren’t so fortunate.”

“Didn’t you say the elderly lady next door lives on her own?”

“Yeah. Mrs Kumar. She lost her husband last year.”

“We can put a note through her door with our phone numbers in case she needs any shopping or anything.”

“I’ll write her a note while we’re having breakfast,” Kurt agreed. “Thank you Blaine. Yet again the voice of reason.”

“Now.. I was planning on making pancakes this morning. How does that sound?”

“With blueberries?”

“Of course.”


	15. Opinion

“That dinner was delicious,” Kurt said after he’d finished his last mouthful. “Keep that up and You might just be on cooking duties every night.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t anything that special, but I’ll take your compliments Mr Hummel.”

“You should.. although I have to admit, everything tastes much better when someone else has done all the hard work. Actually my stepbrother’s cooking needs some improvement.. so that’s not strictly true..”

Blaine hummed in amusement. “My brother always complains about my cooking, but that’s because his staple diet usually consists of burger and fries. ‘What’s this horrible green stuff on my plate Blaine? Broccoli? What’s that?’ I’m not kidding Kurt.”

Kurt giggled. “He sounds like a handful.”

“That’s only the half of it.”

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to stay with your brother,” Kurt said suddenly. “I remember Isabelle saying you were supposed to have been going to stay with him on the day we went into lockdown.”

“It probably did me a favour,” Blaine chuckled. “He’d have driven me mad by now.”

“You get on though right?”

“Oh we get on. He wants the best for me but unfortunately has an opinion on every aspect of my life. He’s straight but likes to be my wingman in gay clubs. The trouble is he enjoys the attention too much to know when to back off. He’s an actor and maintains his over the top behaviour is just him getting in character for potential future roles. He’s ridiculous.. but his heart’s in the right place.”

Kurt laughed. “I can’t imagine you’d need a wingman.”

Blaine shrugged. “It keeps Cooper happy. I’m not into hook ups like he is, anyway. I’m more about romance and taking it slow. It’s an old fashioned idea of getting to know someone before you leap in.”

“Glad I’m not the only one,” Kurt said, collecting up their empty plates. “That’s why I’ve given up looking. If it happens for me then it happens. I’ve just become weary of dating the wrong sort of guys. Netflix is better company than a lot of the dating pool.”

Blaine was quiet for a moment. He looked at Kurt in thought. 

“What?” Kurt asked when he saw Blaine was watching him. 

“Oh.. nothing.” Blaine shook himself into gear. “I was just thinking. It’s refreshing to find that you think the same way as me.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Kurt smiled. “So how about some dessert? We could share that last piece of cheesecake.”

“Ooh yes please.”

****


	16. Possible

It was a few weeks into lockdown, with no real immediate end in sight.. and Blaine didn’t know if he had cabin fever or something else people get in confined spaces, but he’d reached the point where he couldn’t look at Kurt without feeling some level of attraction. Depending on what Kurt was wearing that day had a lot to do with it. 

Kurt always dressed well, showing off his fine form... but stay-at-home Kurt wore a lot less layers, leaving a lot less to the imagination. Blaine was often greeted by Kurt in his soft yoga pants and form fitting long sleeved t-shirts which clung perfectly to his curves and left little to Blaine’s imagination. Unavoidably, Blaine’s imagination was taking him to other places... all of which involved him running his hands over those soft curves. 

As a result, Blaine was doing a lot more running the streets.. trying to burn off some of that excess energy. That helped somewhat until all the running Blaine was doing peaked Kurt’s interest. “I think I might come running with you this morning,” Kurt announced as he appeared from his bedroom dressed in some fitted running pants. 

It was possible that Blaine was going to hell. 

However, Blaine had to admit it was nice having a running companion. They would banter as they ran the quiet streets.. trying to keep off the beaten tracks as much as possible.. exploring new routes each time they left the apartment. He could survive this. They were having fun. 

That was until they arrived back at Kurt’s apartment one morning after an extra long run. Blaine was treated to Kurt gasping his way straight to the bathroom, muttering something about being desperate... peeling down his clothing before he’d barely got to the room itself... giving Blaine a sight of bare taught buttocks as he disappeared through the door. 

Blaine.. suddenly overheated.. went to the kitchen, chugging down two glasses of ice cold water to try and calm himself down. What he’d just seen imprinted in his mind. 

Kurt appeared by his side a few minutes later, getting down a glass for himself. “That was close,” Kurt said breathily. “Very close.. it must have been that extra cup of coffee I had this morning. Mustn’t do that again.”

Blaine struggled to compose himself.. wondering if it was possible to have a heart attack from rampant desire alone. 

“Are you okay Blaine?” Kurt asked worriedly as Blaine made a small choking noise. 

“Um. Shower.. I.. shower,” Blaine managed to stutter out, rushing off to get under the cold spray of the shower, leaving a confused Kurt in his wake. Cold showers were becoming quite the regular thing these days.


	17. Remarkable

Kurt blessed the day that Blaine had moved in with him. He couldn’t imagine how his life would be at the moment without the man who was fast becoming his best friend. If it hadn’t been Isabelle who’d been asking, Kurt would have probably said no. A horrifying thought. 

In all honesty, Kurt had never really had a friend who got him like Blaine did. They would have long interesting conversations on all the things Kurt was passionate about. In fact despite spending all this time together they never seemed to run out of things to talk about, now he thought about it. It was all very remarkable. 

Kurt had always thought Blaine was gorgeous to look at. He was the type of person who’s smile could light up the whole room. In the office he’d always go the extra mile to be nice to people, including Kurt... if only Kurt hadn’t been quick to judge based on rumours put around by one or two jealous colleagues. He could see it all much clearer now. 

Despite all the bad things that were happening at the moment, whatever happened in the future, he liked to think he’d always remember this new friendship as a positive. 

He was shaken from his thoughts when Blaine appeared from his bedroom, a grimace on his face as he walked. “I think I hurt my back doing that yoga this morning.” He rubbed the small of his back. “Ooh that’s sore.”

“Perhaps you’ll listen to me now when I tell you how it important it is to warm up first.”

“But you started without me,” Blaine pouted. 

“Yes. But I’d told you I was starting at eight.. and I knocked on your door twice. Anyway you can warm up without me you know.”

“I wanted us to do it together.”

“Well you need to be on time then.”

“I was tired.” Blaine looked at Kurt. “I feel like you’re enjoying this way too much.”

“Of course I’m not. I just like being right.”

“That’s not helping.”

“I might be able to help,” Kurt smiled, trying to look sympathetic. 

“Yes please,” Blaine said quickly. “Anything.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “I used to massage the girls when we were in the cheerleading squad in high school. We had a ruthless coach who would schedule three hour training sessions. We were all too scared of her to refuse. Anyway I became the expert on massaging sore backs and limbs.”

Blaine’s vision went cloudy as he pictured Kurt in one of those short cheerleading skirts, even though logically he knew that boys probably had a different uniform. “Bring it on.”

*

Blaine lay prone on the bed, his back bare and his joggers pushed down to the waistband of his underwear. He could feel Kurt’s eyes on him. “I think I should do your whole back. You look tense,” Kurt said thoughtfully. 

“Yeah?” Blaine said softly. 

“By the way, this might hurt,” Kurt said digging his knuckles between Blaine’s shoulder blades with no warning.

Blaine almost cried out, muffling the noise as he pressed his face into the cool sheets. Kurt worked his way down Blaine’s back, smoothing his soft hands over the areas he’d just kneaded. “Mmm feels good,” he murmured. 

“You’ll feel brand new after this,” Kurt promised. 

“Big promises you’re making there,” Blaine quipped, silenced by Kurt’s hands reaching where he was most sore. His back began to ease, almost from the first touch.. making the whole thing feel amazing. He felt amazing.. too good.. trying to ignore how Kurt’s touch was affecting him. He could only moan. 

“Right,” Kurt said with one final sweep of his hand. “I believe you said you’ve got a zoom meeting first thing. I’d better let you get ready. Um.. put a shirt on or something..”

“Yeah..” Blaine agreed, unable to move. “Thank you.. for that..”

He wondered how he was going to do anything when his limbs felt like jelly. 

***


	18. Sisters

Blaine was finding it harder and harder to see Kurt without wanting to be close to him.. kiss him... touch him. They’d be chatting or doing chores around the apartment.. and Kurt would just move or stand in a certain way and it would just hit Blaine like a ton of bricks. He wasn’t sure that’s what Kurt would want though.. and his heart ached a little at the thought. 

Kurt always seemed to be emphasising how happy he was that they were friends... best friends even. He mentioned his happiness at the fact on a daily basis... marvelling how fate had thrown them together. 

Blaine agreed. He felt the same way Kurt did, but he hoped they could have more. He knew they would always be friends, but he didn’t know how he could live under the same roof as this gorgeous man when he wanted there to be more between them. 

Then came the email. The apartment Blaine had been hoping to move into was now no longer available. The landlord’s circumstances had changed. Blaine groaned. 

**

“Watcha doing?” Kurt asked, heading over to the couch where Blaine was engrossed in his laptop. 

Blaine shifted to make room for Kurt without looking up. “Looking at apartments. My new rental’s fallen through. The apartment belongs to two sisters who are both dancers. They were about to go on a massive tour with their dance company... but of course all that has been put on hold now. They were very apologetic but they have to stay here in New York. I think I’ve found another apartment that might be alright though. It’s not as nice as the first one, but it’s in my budget... “

Blaine’s head turned as Kurt sat down next to him making a small disgruntled noise. “Why? What?”

“Kurt. You’ve been gracious enough to open your home to me these last few weeks, but I’m sure you’d like your own space back again.” Blaine hated saying it. His mouth felt like cotton wool as he formed the words. 

“I thought you liked it here,” Kurt said, looking dangerously close to tears.

“I do. I love it here,” Blaine admitted. “I just didn’t want to be one of those people that overstay their welcome. I know you were kind of forced into having me to stay... and can I just say that’s the most generous hearted thing anyone has ever done for me... especially because you didn’t even seem to like me.”

“Of course I liked you. I know I can come across as cold.. and okay, maybe I didn’t make much effort,” Kurt sighed. “Is that why you looked like a frightened puppy when you first arrived?”

“You can be quite scary...”

“Okay.. I do know that..” Kurt admitted. “But the thought of not having you around.. is not something I want to think about.” He took Blaine’s hand. “Please stay.”

“Yeah?”

Kurt reached to touch Blaine’s curls. Something he’d ached to do for a while. “You’re like a ray of sunshine. Every day just feels brighter when you’re around. You’ve made me realise how miserable I was on my own. I want to be happy.”

He pulled Blaine in for a hug. Blaine went willingly. Kurt decided to be brave.. he’d nothing to lose now. He pressed his lips against Blaine’s in a soft kiss, which was immediately reciprocated. 

“Thank god,” Blaine murmured, hanging onto Kurt. “I was worried you didn’t feel the same.”

Kurt was too over whelmed to say anything else.. pulling Blaine in for another kiss.

****


	19. Tub

They’d spent a few hours kissing and smiling at each other, dinner forgotten... promising to take things slow. 

By the time Blaine had pulled Kurt into his lap, they were whispering about how they’d already spent the equivalent of hundreds of dates together. All those dinners and movies and walks. It was really a no brainer. What were they waiting for?

So Blaine had carried Kurt off to bed with promises of making him feel good. 

Dinner had been heated up leftovers, eaten back in bed of all places. Blaine had squirmed in excitement that Kurt was even allowing this. 

Kurt had frowned a little when a piece of food had fallen on the sheets, but Blaine had kissed away any worries... distracting him until it was all forgotten. 

It had all lead to this moment.. Blaine smiling dopily as Kurt filled the bath tub with warm swirling water, scented with foaming bubbles. His eyes drawn to Kurt’s naked body, strong muscled despite his lean build. He couldn’t believe he was now allowed to worship this gorgeous man. 

Kurt turned to Blaine with a twinkle in his eye before stepping into the water. “Come on Casanova, do you want to join me?” He held out his hand to Blaine. 

Blaine relaxed back in the water, enveloped by strong arms and soft hands which were gently playing him like a harp. “You’re mean,” Blaine sighed as Kurt touched him everywhere but where he needed it most. 

“Just getting my own back for earlier,” Kurt whispered. “When you made me wait. For a long time.”

“I didn’t want it to be over so soon.”

“Blaine! You made me beg!”

“You seemed to be enjoying it,” Blaine grinned.”

“Oh I enjoyed it. Just like you’re going to enjoy this.” Kurt wrapped his slender fingers around Blaine’s throbbing cock letting Blaine’s cries filled the room.


	20. Ugly

“While I love what you’re doing,” Kurt breathed, his voice high and shaky, “weren’t we supposed to finish our yoga workout before...”

Blaine pulled off of Kurt with a pop. “Well it’s your fault for looking so sexy.” Blaine smiled up at Kurt. “You can’t do yoga in just a pair of briefs and expect me not to want to peel them off. Your ass is amazing by the way.”

Kurt huffed out a strangled laugh. “Thank you I guess? Haven’t you got something to finish though.”

“Oh. Am I neglecting you? I should rectify that straight away.”

Kurt gave a satisfied groan as Blaine sank back down on him... curling his fingers into Blaine’s hair in pleasure. 

***

Kurt stood naked in front of the bathroom mirror, his whole body tingling. He’d never had so much sex, but he was virtually having to force himself not to tackle Blaine for another round. What was happening to him?

He’d just got out of the shower.. with Blaine.. which had got a little out of hand. He’d had no time to wash his hair in the end, in the light of not having limitless time. 

“Ugh.” Kurt grimaced, trying to style his hair with his fingers. “My hair. It looks so ugly.. and I have a team zoom meeting this morning. Everyone’s going to judge me.”

“You look gorgeous to me.” Blaine came up behind Kurt.... also naked. And hard. 

Kurt smiled when he felt Blaine’s body pressed against him. “Mmm that feels tempting. I think I’m going to have to lock my office door if I’m going to get any work done today.”

“Are you worried I’m going to come in and bend you over the desk?” Blaine asked huskily. “I do have some self control you know.”

“No. I’m not worried about you.. I’m worried about my self control. Not yours.”


	21. Vanish

Blaine was chatting to Isabelle. They’d had a meeting and now they were just catching up about what they’d been watching on Netflix. Blaine was happy to see her smiling face on his screen. 

Come to think of it, he was happy about quite a lot of things lately. 

In particular, happy about his new relationship with the man who had just left his office and was heading to the kitchen for a refill of tea. 

Isabelle spotted Kurt in the background. 

“Oh there’s Kurt. Get him to come and say hi. Kurt!” She called out to him. 

Kurt smiled, sidling over. He rustled Blaine’s curls before squeezing himself on Blaine’s chair. It was a good job Blaine was so tiny. 

He pressed his face next to Blaine’s, smiling widely at his boss. “Hey Isabelle.”

“Look at you two,” she commented... taking them both in. “So happy. Nobody else I’ve been speaking to looks like they’re enjoying this lockdown quite like you two do.”

“Really?” Blaine smiled broader. 

“Is there something you two would like to share with me by any chance?”

“What!” Kurt blushed. 

“You know what.. if this career fails, I think I should take up match making.”

“Is it that obvious?” Kurt sighed. “I should have realised. I know how you love to meddle.”

“Just a happy chance,” she said gleefully. “It all just fell into place quite nicely. I could never have planned something that complicated. That doesn’t mean I didn’t think you two would be perfect for each other.”

“Hmmm.” Kurt still couldn’t believe that she’d known just by looking at them. He decided he didn’t really care after Blaine had planted a kiss on his cheek.. and a hand on his thigh, out of sight of prying eyes.

“There’s not much going on at the moment, work wise. I don’t think anyone would notice if you were to both vanish for a couple of days. Spend a bit of time getting to know each other a bit better. I know what it’s like when you’re in a new relationship,” she winked. 

“Okay. Stop that.” Kurt said softly. “You’re embarrassing Blaine.”

Blaine squeezed his thigh. “You’re not, Isabelle,” he said sweetly. “It’ll take more than that to embarrass me.”

She laughed. 

“So when you mentioned us taking a couple of days out.. and thank you for that.” Blaine was in full charm mode. “Would there be anyway that could start right now.. only I need to take my new boyfriend back to bed.”

Blaine ignored the squeal of horror from Kurt and instead focused on Isabelle’s look of delight. 

“Yes. Off you go.” She clapped her hands excitedly. Kurt rolled his eyes. Isabelle’s life must be really dull at the moment... but luckily his wasn’t.


	22. Worthless

Kurt blamed his first relationship in college for the reason he had shied off of looking for love. He’d been so sure that coming to the big city was going to mean a boyfriend.. and a fairytale romance. Something that Lima hadn’t been able to offer him. So he’d jumped feet first into a relationship with the first guy who’d shown an interest in him. 

He’d known from the beginning that they weren’t right for each other, but he’d persevered because he’d had no experience of the way things could be. 

By the time they split up, Kurt felt worthless. It took a long time for him to learn that he hadn’t failed. He just hadn’t found the right person. 

By then he’d decided to forget about love and concentrate on his studies and then his career. Successful people didn’t have time for failed relationships. 

*

Kurt could remember the day that Blaine started at Vogue. Kurt had already been there for a few months and he remembered thinking how gorgeous Blaine was. 

Within no time Blaine was friends with everyone, putting to shame the handful of colleagues that Kurt had grown close to. Kurt wished he could be like that.. inexplicably feeling jealous of how Blaine could make friends so easily. Foolishly he put up his walls.. being offhand and unwelcoming whenever Blaine had tried to get to know him. 

Kurt just felt sad at what he might have missed out on. 

“Hey.. are you okay?”

They were snuggled up in bed, thinking about getting up to make dinner at some point. There was no rush though. There were far more temptations in the bed than there were in the fridge. 

Kurt lifted his head from Blaine’s shoulder, giving him a watery smile. “Yeah I’m fine. Perfect actually.”

“That’s right. You are perfect.” Blaine ran his hand down Kurt’s side, gliding over the curves. “You’re amazing and beautiful and sexy...”

Kurt giggled. “You’re such a smooth talker.”

“Well is it working?”

“Pretty much. I don’t think I’ve ever abandoned my work or even my chores before to spend the afternoon romping in bed.”

“I’m glad that I’m the one you’ve chosen to break your high standards for.”

“You’ve ruined me or at least my reputation... but I forgive you.” Kurt leaned up for a light kiss, but Blaine held him in place.. deepening the kiss.. a thrill running down his spine.

“I think a little more playtime before dinner, don’t you?” Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ear... not actually waiting for an answer.


	23. Yard

Kurt was looking out of the window when Blaine came back in the front door. He’d been enjoying just doing nothing and knowing he and Blaine had been given permission to take their two days off.. and adding that to the weekend.. that was four whole days to just be.

Blaine had announced he was going to the store once they’d eventually dragged themselves from the bedroom in search of dinner. 

“Do we need more food already?”

Blaine had given him a sly grin. “No. But we need more condoms. I’ll grab us a bottle of wine while I’m out as well.”

Kurt had blushed, but was not going to be embarrassed. “We can’t have that can we..”

Blaine waved the biggest box of condoms Kurt had ever seen in front of his face when he came back in later. Kurt raised his eyebrow. “That must have been embarrassing to take up to the checkout.”

Blaine laughed. “I’m happy for everyone to know I’m getting some. Actually I used the self service checkout though. I’m not that brave.”

He joined Kurt in looking outside. They could see the public square garden where they sometimes stopped to drink their takeaway coffee when getting some fresh air. “I really wish I had a garden,” Kurt said. “Or even just a yard. Somewhere we could sit outside that’s not a public place. I’d even be happy with a balcony.”

“City living,” Blaine mused. 

“Eventually I’ve found an advantage to living in Ohio. It may be full of homophobic people but at least a lot more people have gardens.”

“Well you probably wouldn’t be having copious amounts of sex with your hot roommate if you lived in Ohio. That’s got to beat having a garden.” 

“Very true. So let’s go and make dinner and celebrate our mutual hotness.”

**


	24. Zealous

Sleepy morning sex, followed by a nap. Lazing in bed.. taking the time to touch and snuggle.. Kurt was a fan... although their sleep patterns were pretty wrecked at the moment. This was so far removed from his usual controlled life. “You’ve definitely changed me. In the best possible way of course,” he added. 

Blaine rolled Kurt onto his back, climbing on top of him... rocking his hips in a way that they both knew wasn’t going to end there. 

“It’s my pleasure,” Blaine virtually purred, before grinning broadly. 

“I know I said it before, but lounging in bed when I have work to do really is unheard of. Even if I’m unwell. Even if the deadline’s not for days, I’m usually overzealous in my need to get most of it done. I can’t relax otherwise.”

“You have work to do?” Blaine leaned down to peck Kurt on the lips. 

“Mmm. No. Well yes but nothing urgent.”

“Good. Because we have plans.”

***

There was a Disney movie playing in the background, but there’d been nothing child friendly about anything else going on in the room. Kurt wondered if he’d ever have enough of this man. Wondered just how unfulfilling his life must have been before. 

“Are you okay sweetheart?” Blaine looked worried. He smoothed Kurt’s hair back from his face, tilting his chin to look at him carefully. Kurt wasn’t used to anyone caring so much about him. It felt so nice. 

They were snuggled together on the couch, wrapped in cosy blankets to keep the chill off. Kurt felt safe and secure, despite all the fear and uncertainty going on in the world right now. 

“I love you,” 

“I love you too.”

They hugged tightly, grinning stupidly at each other. 

“I love you,” Kurt said again. “I need you. Please stay here with me.”

“You’ve got me.” Blaine rubbed Kurt’s back soothingly. “You’ve got me and you’ve got my heart. I’m not going anywhere.”

Kurt wriggled excitedly. “We could arrange to get your stuff out of storage. I know you’re missing your guitar.”

“Yeah.. that’d be nice. I’d really love that.”

“We should set that up tomorrow.”

“Hope you’ve got room for my toy robot collection.” Blaine ran his fingers down Kurt’s side causing him to squeal. 

“Hey! That tickles! It’s not too late to change my mind you know.”

“We’ll stop being all naked and tempting then.”

“Sorry. No can do,” Kurt smiled. 

***

*End*


End file.
